Lettre
by Orwen-P'titeMoustache
Summary: Je ne peux pas vous faire de résumé pour ne pas gâcher le suspens. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il s'agit d'une lettre parlant de Disney.


Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui est écris cette magnifique lettre, mais une amie à moi (Nella) pour un concours. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Paris, le 17 octobre 2011.<p>

Chère Louise,

Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve extraordinaire, j'avais réalisé notre rêve d'enfant, par un merveilleux détour de mon subconscient j'atterrissais sur la plus belle des planètes : la planète Disney. En tous points semblable à la notre mais ô combien plus douce. Un monde féérique où les méchants sont toujours vaincus et où le prince charmant existe.

Ainsi commençait mon plus beau voyage. Le premier personnage que je rencontrai fût Peter Pan et ensemble nous avons survolé le Pays Imaginaire, portés par la brise douce et parfumée du Lagon aux sirènes et par les violentes bourrasques de l' Ile aux pirates.

Je poursuivais mon voyages sur les terres riches de l'Amérique où Pocahontas m'accueillit avec un sourire des plus chaleureux, heureuse de pouvoir me faire découvrir sa terre natale et de m'y montrer ses plus beaux trésors. Ensemble nous sommes allées voir grand-mère Feuillage qui m'a généreusement donné quelques feuilles de son arbre pour soigner ton mal.

J'arrivai ensuite à la Nouvelle-Orléans où Tiana et son ex-prince grenouille, Naveen, me firent goûter a leur fabuleuse cuisine. Je n'avais jamais mangé d'aussi bons émincés de légumes ! Mais rassures-toi tu seras toujours la meilleure cuisinière qui m'est été donné de connaître, la seule qui est parvenue à me faire manger cet infâme légume qu'est le haricot vert. Mais mon périple était loin de s'arrêter là.

Je me retrouvai donc exilée au plein coeur de la jungle cheminant aux côtés de Mowgli, Baloo et Bagheera redoutant à chacun de mes pas de croiser le regard jaune et cruel de Sher-Khan, le tigre, entre les feuillages; puis plus tard au centre de l'Afrique courant à en perdre haleine aux côtés de Simba, bien determiné à venger son père et à délivrer son royaume des griffes du maléfique Scar. Je le laissai victorieux aux côtés de Timon, Pumba et Nalah et continuai mon périple au plus profond de l'océan où Ariel, la petite sirène, m'appris les noms de toutes espèces d'algues et de poissons dont j'ignorais même jusqu'à l'existence.

Mon voyage pris fin en Europe où en Grèce j'aidai Hercule à vaincre Méduse et où enfin la Bête délaissa un instant Belle, nullement fâchée (elle me prêta même une de ses robes de bal. Si tu avais vu comme elle était belle ! Légère, parfaitement ajustée et bleue ta couleur préférée, tu l'aurais adoré), m'offrit une valse.

Hélas j'ai fini par m'éveiller et la dure réalité m'a frappé en pleine figure : ce monde n'existe pas, nous ne sommes plus des enfants et toi tu es malade. Voilà maintenant cinq mois que tu es entrée à l'hôpital, alitée et que tu n'es plus rentrée. Mon monde s'est écroulé le jour où on nous a annoncé ta maladie, ce mal qui te ronge de l'intérieur et contre lequel tu luttes depuis près de trois ans. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai peur et à quel point tu me manques. Je n'ai plus le remède de grand-mère feuillage, celui-ci s'est évaporé en même temps que mon rêve. Pourtant je continue à espérer qu'un grand héros, tel Aladdin pourfendant Jafar, iradiquera ta maladie ou que des chercheurs, pareils à Merlin l'Enchanteur, trouveront un remède à ton mal pour que tu puisses enfin revenir vivre dans ton palais d'argent et, qui sait, au bras de ton prince charmant ?

J'espère pouvoir venir te voir le plus tôt possible. On ira manger une glace sur le port, café pour toi et chocolat pour moi, et si le médecin juge que c'est possible on ira marcher le long de la plage les pieds dans l'eau comme avant, quand nous jouions au bord de l'eau et qu'on construisait des châteaux de sable qui s'évanouissaient sitôt la première vague passée mais que pourtant on reconstruisait portées par l'espoir que celle d'après serait moins forte.

Je t'embrasse très fort et te dis à très bientôt.

Lydia, ta sœur qui t'aime et qui pense à toi.


End file.
